The Revenge of Zen-Aku
"Revenge of Zen-Aku" is the 13th episode of Wild Force. Summary Zen Aku frees Motorcycle Org and kidnaps Princess Shayla as her necklace seems to bring back vague memories. Taylor blames herself as on her first assignemnt she failed to defeat Motorcycle Org and his return causes havoc. The rangers battle Motorcycle Org and Zen Aku in order to get the Princess back. Plot 'Act I' On the Animarium the sacred water begins to spit and the rangers all run over as Princess Shayla tells them its Zen Aku. Toxica visits Zen Aku.]]Zen Aku is playing his music as Toxica appears. Zen Aku tells her to get out of here as he is expecting someone however Toxica ignores him and tells him how great it is that he works for Master Org. This angers Zen Aku and he Toxica lowers Zen Aku's weapon.]]jumps at her, placing his blade to her head, and says that he doesn't work for anyone however Toxica places his weapon down and says that she understands his anger after what happened between the two of them 3000 years ago. Zen Aku demands her to tell him what she is talking about however Toxica looks away confused, surprised that he doesn't remember. Zen Aku twists her arm in frustration and demands her to tell him what they know however the rangers suddenly appear on their motorbikes. Zen Aku releases Toxica's arm and asks what the rangers are doing here. Toxica disappears and Cole tells Zen Aku that they are here for their Wild Zords The Predazord prepares to strike the rangers.]]however Zen Aku says that they belong to him now and he then calls for his Zords to ascend. The Dark Wild Zords combine into the Predazord as the rangers call for their zords to ascend and form the Megazord. Zen Aku calls for the Elephant and Giraffe Zord, calling them his newest Dark Zords. The Elephant Zord crashes into the Megaozrd as Alyssa begs for it to stop. The Giraffe Zord then knocks the Megaozrd over as Zen Aku says that his revenge is even sweeter than he had hoped. Zen Aku then calls for the Giraffe to attach, replacing the Hammer-Head, and uses the spear to strikes the Megazord which causes it to collapse and fall apart. The Predazord points the spear at the, de-morphed, rangers and Zen Aku says goodbye to them however the Predazord is suddenly attacked by a bunch of bananas, from the Gorilla Zord, and hit by the Bear Zords. The rangers watch and cheer them as Cole tells Zen Aku that even when they're not combined the ranger's zords are still connected to them in heart and spirit. Zen Aku tells them that they won't be able to kind behind their zords forever and disappend Act 2 # Then at night sharply is look at moon and goes with fairly to where they frist meet him but gets kidnapped by zen Aku at frist she was scare but he was kind to her and let in the room frist saying lady's go frist and best a flash back of her smaily as he scams and bombos into things Salya rushed to he 's side and ask if he is ok but then he growls and she yelp as he walked towards her he 's eyes wear like a wild creature that she never see before. # But luckily he clams down and apldoies to her if he had scare her and experience to her that everytime he gets a flash back it hurts his heard and he gets franstand that he can't rember his life and then a radio songs comes and one song is called somebody to love and zen Aku and princess Sharla dance to this music whal hold hands and he ask where she got her negless from and why she wears it and Sharla example that someone gave her it and the person who was her true love zen Aku ask what happened to him and she says that she doesn't know. # But then the rangers came to the rescue her but zen Aku was gen fervent them and got the bear zords the yloween ranger and sharla Brescia a door and asked why is he doing this for and he back away and say he doesn't know ever and runs away and the rangers turn home with Sharla and red ranger tells them that they will find a way to get the zords that they lost to zen Aku back and sharpy is sit on the chare and think that she see zen Aku bleed on his hand and she knows that Orly's don't bleed at all and zen Aku WA's much of a monster at all and got a feeling that she knows him but can't put her faniger on it Category:Act 2 Category:Act 1 'Next Time On Power Rangers Wild Force' *Zen Aku destroys Lawnmower Org as he wonders why he would kill his ownkind. *Master Org orders Nayzor to make sure Zen Aku doesn't get his memory back. *Nayzor plants a bug in Zen Aku's head. *Zen Aku sees Animus appear in the sky however the bug hurts his head as he tries to remember and Taylor suggests that he's human. ("Identity Crisis")